


I'm Here

by allisonwonderland8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evil Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8
Summary: Keith returns to Team Voltron. Things are different, Shiro is... different. It's up to Keith to fix the damage.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. Home is Where The Heart Is?

It was supposed to be a simple mission, then again, no Voltron missions were ever easy. But all the Paladins had to do was transport all of the citizens onto an escape ship before the Galra took over the planet.

Allura looks to the Paladins after she lands the ship and says,"All right, Paladins. All you have to do is gather the citizens onto the ship. And be quick, we don't have much time before the Galra arrive. I'll stay here to keep guard of the Galra's tracking."

They all nod, before walking off the castle onto the rocky surface of Zakuran.

They walk forward about 40 feet before coming across thousands of Zakuros waiting anxiously 20 feet away from the ship. 

Shiro steps forward and clears his voice, saying loudly in a confident voice,"Hello Zakuros, we are the Paladins of Voltron. We are here to escort you onto the escape ship and protect you from the Galra. Now please gather into 5 groups before boarding the ship. Each Paladin will escort a group."

The Zakuros clap loudly and cheer, before shuffling around each other. Shiro escorts the first group and everything goes seamlessly well Hunk takes the second group, making jokes to ease the Zakuro's minds.

Pidge steps forward to lead the third group, but suddenly Allura's voice crackles through each Paladin's helmet mics, saying loudly,"Paladins! Get to your lion's immediately! The Galra has arrived early and are in range! It appears to be a flight of 30 ships!" 

Shiro curses before running back to the castle, the other 4 following closely behind. Each Paladin slides into their lion and shuts it on. They shoot out into the sky.

Shiro's voice shouts out,"Everyone circle up. Play defensive!" 

Everyone does as they're told.

For several seconds, there's complete and utter silence.

Suddenly, Pidge shouts out,"I see them coming!" 

Shiro says,"New plan, play offensive! We can beat 30 ships!"

All of the lions spread out, speeding towards different Galra ships.

Lance rockets in front of a ship, only to fly out of the way at the last second, causing the ship to laser the two ships in front of it. Lance laughs, giving himself a high five, before hearing a whizzing sound. He turns his lion around to see a giant robot with laser beam arms speading towards a group of citizens. Lance slams the controls, shoving his lion in front of the group right as a laser beam goes off. The beam hits the lion, causing Lance's seat to shake. Lance gasps as his head slams into the back of the chair. He bites back a groan. 

Lance quickly shakes it off, focusing on the robot again. It appears to be charging for another beam. Lance takes this opportunity to pin down the robot. 

With a struggled breath, Lance says over the microphone,"Guys, we have a big problem. The laser beam robot from our previous mission is back. I'm pinning it down while it recharges. I can't hold it for much longer. Any backup available?" 

Shiro replies with a huff, "Everyone's busy right now. Me, Keith and Hunk are getting rid of the Galra ships while Pidge escorts the remaining groups to the escape ship. Hold it off until someone's available." 

Lance silently gulps, but nods to himself and says,"Yeah...okay. Will do!" 

Shiro doesn't reply. 

Soon the robot is thrashing underneath the blue lion. During a sudden burst of energy, the robot throws Lance off. The blue lion crashes into the ground on its side, yanking Lance out of his seat with a yelp. Lance crashes onto the floor with a BANG! Lance sits up, dazed. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain blossoms in his side, causing him to whimper softly. 

Lance looks down and winces at a medium sized piece of metal shrapnel impaled through his left side. 

Suddenly, Shiro's voice picks up on the mic, yelling out,"Lance! Where are you?!? The robot is attacking us, preventing us from getting rid of the last Galra ships! Your one job was to stall, something your great at!"

Keith suddenly cuts in, saying,"We need to form Voltron now! That's how we defeated it last time." 

Lance grits his teeth and says confidently,"I'm on my way."

The team forms Voltron, fighting the robot vigorously. Shiro yells commands and Lance tries to follow without losing focus. His brain is slowly becoming fuzzy from the pain. Pidge blocks a laser beam attack with the shield. 

Shiro suddenly yells out, "Lance, swipe its legs out from under it so we can get a better grip on it!" 

Lance's response time is too slow, his brain scrambling to try and make sense of Shiro's command. His only thought being pain. 

As the shield slowly cracks from the lasers, Shiro screams,"Damnit Lance! What are you even doing, sleeping?!?!" 

The shield breaks, letting the lasers through. The lasers hit Voltron, causing the robot to stumble back slightly. Lance quickly pulls the lever forward with a stuttered breath, allowing his leg to regain balance. Another laser shoots forward, only to be blocked by Keith using the sword to deflect the beams. The robot hits itself in the chest with the deflected beam, causing it to short-circuit and stumble back before falling limply. 

Shiro says,"Nice job, Keith! Smart-thinking." 

Everyone congratulates Keith, clapping. Lance winces as he claps too.

Shiro says,"Alright everyone, disband and get rid of the last few ships."

Pidge says suddenly,"I don't detect any Galra ships in the area. They probably got scared off after seeing Voltron." 

Shiro says,"Then everyone disband and get the remaining citizens onto the ship before more come back." 

Voltron disbands. Everyone emerges from their ships and begins re-escorting Zakuros.

Lance notices a younger Zakuro run off into the distance, sobs trailing behind them. Lance takes a shuddery breath and looks down at the shrapnel, wincing as red stains the armor. He looks up at the ever-growing distance between him and the child. With a shaky breath, Lance runs after them. 

Keith escorts the last of the Zakuros, turning around at the ship bridge to see Lance running off quickly. Keith's brow furrows in confusion and slight annoyance. 

Suddenly a voice calls out, saying,"Wait! My daughter Malidia isn't here!" 

Keith looks back at the crying Zakuro, before whipping his head back to Lance's quickly retreating figure. 

Keith quickly calls out,"Don't worry, we'll find your daughter before takeoff." 

Without waiting for a reply, Keith quickly takes off after Lance, whos long legs kick up dust. In the near distance, Lance stops running. Keith crouches beside a large rock, peeking over. Keith watches as Lance bends down with one hand curled around his side, until his face is somewhat even with the missing Zakuro child's face. 

Keith's eyes widen as Lance says in a gentle voice he's never heard before,"Hello my name's Lance, I'm a Paladin of Voltron. What's your name?" 

The child sniffles before saying in a quiet voice,"M-Malidia."

Lance smiles and says,"Malidia, that's a cute name for a cute kid." 

Malidia laughs lightly, before beginning to sniffle again.

Lance frowns lightly and says,"Malidia, why are you upset?" 

Malidia says between sniffles,"I don't want to leave home. I like it here."

Lance smiles, warmly and says,"This planet is beautiful. Just like Earth, the planet I'm from. And when I was a little bit younger, I had to leave my home too. I know it's scary and overwhelming, but the way I like to think of it when I'm feeling sad is, home isn't a material place. Home is the people around you, the people who love and support you. All of these people will always be your home." 

Malidia smiles and wipes her tears away, saying,"You're right. I want to be with my family, with my home." 

Lance smiles and stands up with a slight wince, holding out a hand to Malidia. Malidia grasps it quickly. Keith stares, shell-shocked. 

Suddenly a whizzing sound shoots through the sky, causing Lance to look up. 

Lance's eyes widen as he sees a stray Galra ship ready a laser.

Keith jumps up from his hiding place, a terrified look on his face. 

Lance quickly gathers the child in his arms, shielding the kid away from the ship. Time goes by in slow motion as soon as Lance locks eyes with Keith. 

Lance smiles with a wince as Keith's face pales and mouths out, "It's okay, Keith. Take care of her.", before time speeds up. 

With the strength of a true Paladin, Lance hurls the child into Keith's arms. 

Keith screams, but turns away, protecting the child from the oncoming explosion. 

Keith's heart shatters as the ground shakes and ruptures from the laser.


	2. I've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds Lance. Things don't look too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic descriptions of injuries. It's pretty angsty, so be prepared.

Keith quickly places the child onto the still-shaking ground and yells out loudly with tears in his eyes,"Run to the ship and get help for Lance!"

Malidia sobs, but nods her head, running impossibly fast. 

Keith quickly turns around and runs to the explosion, his stomach dropping at the sight. A large pit is carved low into the ground, about 9 feet deep. Keith quickly scales down the pit, feet stomping onto the ground. He easily spots Lance's limp body.

Keith sprints, over, dropping to his knees. Keith shudders at Lance's ashen complexion. Keith looks up and down his body, feeling sick at the sight of several broken bones and limbs twisted the way they couldn't possibly be naturally. Blood covers Lances side from a deep wound where shrapnel is embedded deep into the skin. Keith's eyes burn as tears slowly drop down from his eyes, collecting at his chin. 

Suddenly, Lance lets out a guttural cry, body spasming, causing more cries of pain. 

Keith's heart stops for a second, before he quickly begins removing Lance's helmet and cups his cheeks with shaky, hands. 

He shushes him softly, saying in a quiet voice,"Shsh, it's okay. You're okay. I know it hurts."

Lance's breathing shallows and his eyelids hang low. 

Keith chokes back a sob, before stroking Lance's hair and saying in a soft but shaky voice,"It's okay, Lance. You just have to stay awake for me. I know you're tired and it's hard, but you have to do this for me. Then I'll owe you one and have to make it up to you later." 

Lance shudders and shakes.

Keith says between tears,"Help is coming. Malidia is going to get the others." 

Lance's face scrunches up with pain as he says, "Malidia?"

Keith smiles and nods vigorously, saying between tears,"Yes, Malidia. The little girl you saved." 

Lance smiles lightly with a wince and says softly,"I don't regret it." 

Keith sighs shakily and says with a broken smile,"I know you don't." 

Lance sighs against Keith's body, breath becoming ragged. 

Suddenly, Keith hears someone say in the short distance,"Here! Right here." 

Coran emerges, leaning over the pit to see. 

He says in a loud, but calm voice,"Keith! Everyone's here. We're going to send down a stretcher." 

Keith laughs shakily and exhales, running shaky fingers through Lance's hair, saying more to himself than Lance,"See? Help is here. We're going to get you out of here." 

Lance nods slowly.

Keith almost cries in relief when he sees the stretcher lower. About three feet in, the stretcher stops lowering. Coran leans over and his face hardens.

He says in an even voice,"That's as low as it goes. Keith, you're going to have to pick Lance up to put him on the stretcher." 

Keith's throat tightens as he yells back,"I can't! He has broken bones. I don't want to make the damage worse!" 

Coran replies,"The damage is already done. The only way he'll get better is if he is back in the castle. We need you to do this, Keith." 

Keith looks at Lance, seeing him panting and gasping for air. 

Keith's face hardens as he replies,"Okay, I'll get him out." 

Coran says quickly,"Quick note! Lance is probably going to pass out from the pain as you pick him up. As long as we get him inside the medical bay of the castle, he should be okay."

Keith winces, before leaning his head towards Lance's ear and saying,"Lance, I'm going to pick you up and put you on the stretcher. We're getting out of here." 

Lance blinks slowly and nods. 

Keith crouches down next to him and wraps one long pale arm under Lance's lower back and the other underneath Lance's knees. Lance lets out a heart-wrenching, pain filled whine. Keith comforts, him, before slowly standing up. 

A scream Keith will never forget erupts from Lance, before he goes limp in his arms.

Keith's breathing speeds up as he quickly, but carefully slides Lance onto the stretcher. 

Once he's done adjusting him, he looks up and yells out,"He's on the stretcher!" 

The stretcher begins slowly rising. Each second that passes by feels like a lifetime. 

Only when Coran yells out,"Got him!", does Keith climb up out of the pit. 

As soon as Keith's feet hit the ground, he runs over to Coran, who's wheeling Lance away on the stretcher. The others are there, looking up and down Lance's body, mortified. 

Coran looks up at Keith and frowns. 

Pidge is describing some human anatomy to him while he continues wheeling the stretcher toward the castle. 

Shiro looks at Keith, worriedly. 

Keith quickly brushes the stray tears off his face. Keith shakes his head and starts following the stretcher, only to be stopped by tiny arms locking around his right leg. 

Keith turns around slowly and locks down to see the child who Lance saved. Who he sacrificed himself for. 

For a moment, Keith's anger boils. 

If it wasn't for this kid being reckless, Lance wouldn't be on the verge of death. 

Keith glares at the kid, biting back a growl. 

The kid looks up at Keith with big blue eyes full of tears and says softly,"I'm so sorry. I hurt Lance didn't I? I-I killed him?" 

Keith's blood goes cold. 

He slowly kneels down to eye-level with the kid and gives a sad smile, shaking his head, saying,"No. You didn't kill him or hurt him. It was Lance's choice to protect you. Thank you for getting help, Malidia."

Malidia smiles through tears and asks,"So, Lance will be okay?" 

Keith nods and says,"Yeah, Lance will be okay once we get him healed up. And he'll be able to tell you so himself when we come to your new planet to check on how everyone's doing."

Malidia smiles brightly and says,"Good," before running off to the escape ship. 

Keith watches her go, before turning back and running inside the castle.


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is taken back to the castle. Keith does all be can for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic descriptions of wounds/ injuries. I don't know how medically accurate this chapter is, so please forgive me for that. I did the best I could with Google. Please enjoy.

Keith sprints to the medical bay, skidding to a halt at the entrance.

He walks in to see Lance laying on a table, passed out, his armor off, leaving him in his black under suit. 

Keith quickly walks over.

Coran cuts open the shirt, exposing the shrapnel embedded deep within Lance's skin. Keith feels sick at the sight of all the blood. 

Coran says without looking up, "Keith could you pass me the x-ray tablet?" Keith quickly grabs it and shoves it into Coran's hands. Coran frowns to himself, before holding the tablet over the shrapnel wound. 

After a couple of seconds, Coran curses to himself, causing Keith to ask, anxiously,"What's wrong, Coran?" 

Coran rubs his forehead and says,"The metal is embedded really deep into his side. It is dug narrowly between his ribs. I need to remove it before we can get him in a pod. If I pull it out the wrong way, it'll worsen the punctured lung."

Keith's mouth goes dry as he steadies himself.

After a few moments of silence, Keith utters out,"I'll help."

Coran looks at him worriedly, but Keith just shakes his head saying,"I'll do whatever you need."

Coran frowns, opening his mouth to object, but Keith interrupts saying,"I need to do this, Coran. Please....He would do it for me...For any of us." 

Coran sighs, but nods his head, saying,"Get an I.V going while I gather some equipment."

Keith nods, before grabbing a medium sized needle and examining Lance for veins. After a couple of minutes of searching, he sees one pop up on the top of his right hand. Keith slides the needle in smoothly. Coran returns, wearing gloves and carrying shiny sterilized equipment. 

He places it all down on a surgical tray and begins organizing it, saying,"Good. Now can you inject the adrenaline dosage that I layed out? I'm going to begin removing metal as soon as it kicks in." 

Keith looks incredulous as he grabs the adrenaline and looks back at Coran,"Shouldn't he be put out for this? Why are we injecting adrenaline?" 

Coran sighs and says,"On Earth he would be put out, but we don't have human anesthesia on the ship and besides we don't have the proper technology to monitor his state of consciousness. Injecting adrenaline will cause him to remain awake, alert and conscious."

Keith winces and says with wide eyes,"So he'll feel EVERYTHING?"

Coran frowns and says,"Well, he'll feel some of the pain, but not the brunt of it because the adrenaline will cause his body not to comprehend the pain. Lance is strong. Now Keith, can you calm him down and distract him, while I remove the metal." 

Keith shudders and swallows hard, saying,"Yeah,... okay." 

With a deep breath, Keith injects the adrenaline into Lance's thigh. 

Silence falls heavily on the room. 

Coran just continues to clean his equipment.

After a couple of minutes, Keith frowns and opens his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a large, choked scream.

Keith whips his head around and sees Lance sitting up, gasping for air. 

Keith quickly cups his cheek, pushing his chest back down onto the table, gently. 

Lance's deep blue eyes are widened and his gaze is shifting left to right as he pants. 

Keith kneels down next to him and strokes his hair, saying,"It's okay. You're okay, Lance. I know it hurts and you feel weird, but you're safe. We just had to give you some adrenaline to make sure you didn't slip into unconsciousness." 

"A-Adrenaline???" he gasps out in a higher pitched voice. 

Keith nods and says,"Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but this is the best we could do with what he have." 

Lance nods, but winces as Coran starts cleaning the area around the wound. 

Keith quickly tilts Lance's chin up, forcing him to look at him. 

Keith says softly,"As soon as we get the metal out, you be able to rest for a long time. You'll be able to just let go and drift off to sleep in the cryopod."

Lance gives a weak smile and says between cracked lips,"I didn't think the damage was that bad." 

Keith's deadpans, "You literally got pummeled into a pit and have a piece of metal impaling you, not to mention all of these broken bones."

Lance whines in pain as Coran begins carefully removing the metal shards piece by piece at a time. 

Lance grimaces but lets out a dry laugh saying,"The way you put it REALLY makes it seem bad." 

Keith just shakes his head and sighs, biting back a bitter retort. 

Tears build in Lance's eyes as his breath picks up while Coran removes a large piece of metal. 

Keith quietly shushes him, saying softly,"It's okay, Lance. It's alright. I know it hurts. You're doing so well. You're doing so good. So good for me. You just need to be brave a little longer. We're almost done." 

Tears fall down tanned skin, dampening the flesh. 

Lance smiles tiredly and says in a whisper,"Thanks Keith." 

After a couple minutes, Coran exclaims,"Done!" 

Keith smiles and whispers,"You here that? You're all done. Did so good."

Lance hums tiredly. 

Coran wipes sweat from his eyebrow as he says,"Keith, could you please inject some morphine to make the trip to the cryopods easier?" 

Keith nods, before looking back down at Lance's heaving figure.

He curls a piece of Lance's hair with his finger, saying,"Lance, I'm going to give you some morphine to calm your body down some. We're going to take you to a healing pod." 

Lance nods, muttering out a meek,"'kay." 

Keith grabs the morphine and injects it slowly through the I.V. 

Keith cards his fingers through Lance's hair, watching as his eyes slowly droop down, before shutting softly.

He says softly,"He's out." 

Coran nods and says, "Could you help me remove his suit so I can wrap up his broken bones and change him into a healing suit?"

Keith nods, pushing down the blush that dusts his face at the request. 

Keith carefully lifts up Lance arms and pulls it out of the suit, wary of the broken shoulder. He soon has Lance left in nothing but his navy blue boxers. 

He watches intently as Coran wraps his broken bones. 

Keith shudders at the 4 broken bones wrapped up, not including the wrapped cbest because of various bruised ribs. 

Coran soon dresses Lance's body into a healing pod suit. 

Afterwards, he looks at Keith and says,"Can you carry him to the cryopod and get him set up while I analyze the metal to see where it's from and how it got through Lance's armor and undersuit?" 

Keith nods, looking over Lance, struggling in his sleep. 

Keith carefully scoops Lance into his arms, cradling his body close to his chest. 

Keith walks over to Coran and gives a firm nod, saying,"Thank you, Coran." 

Coran just gives a sad smile and nods. 

Keith walks out of the medical bay, clutching Lance protectively. He speed walks over to the cryopods. One-handed, he pulls open the chamber lid. 

He looks down to check on Lance, staring at him for a few moments, before pulling him upright and settling him into the cryopod, tucking his elbows in softly. 

Lance frowns in his sleep and whines. 

Keith sighs, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Lance's cheek.

He whispers in Lance's ear,"It's okay, Lance. You can stop fighting. Just let go now. I'm right here for you." 

Lance sighs, content. 

Keith bites his lip, before stepping back and closing the lid of the pod. 

Immediately, the pod glows a light blue, buzzing as it begins the healing process.

Keith stares at Lance with a frown on his face. He stares at Lance's face, mesmerizing each freckle, each eye twitch, just like he did every time Lance got hurt enough to use the pod, when no one was around 2 years ago.

With a sigh, Keith lowers himself down on the steps in front of Lance's pod, staring at his hands, for what feels like hours, but could've only been minutes. 

Suddenly, he feels a warm hand on his back. 

Keith tenses, looking up to see who touched him. 

Hunk smiles at him with a glint of sadness in his eyes and says,"You've been in here for hours. It's really late. Lance wouldn't be too happy if he knew you were mourning him like he died." 

Keith winces and sighs, saying in a scratchy voice,"One of these days he's going to. I just wish he wasn't so damn sefless. He's always the person to step in and put himself in life-threatening situations to save everyone else."

Hunk hums and gives a nod, saying with an absent-minded look in his eyes, "He was like that ever since I knew him. Before that too. Always one to be a hero. The crazy thing is he doesn't even realize he's being a hero, nor did he want the title. One time, a teacher at the Garrison was berating a team who failed the flight simulator. Sure the simulation was rough, but one of the teammates pulled through at the end and saved the ship. So, Lance stood up for the guy, saying,"Why don't you focus less on pointlessly berating them and focus on giving praise for the nice save and constructive criticism?" It cost him a months detention and cleanup duty, but not once did he complained. After it was over, the team thanked him, to which he just shrugged it off and said no problem and how they shouldn't have been treated that way."

Keith's eyes widen and he lets out a small smile, saying,"He sounds more like a justice warrior than Shiro even is." 

Hunk smiles and says,"Yeah, he is and always will be."

A comfortable silence falls between the two. 

Eventually, Hunk says, earnestly,"Lance will pull through this. He's strong. Stronger than any of us will ever know." 

Keith chuckles and says,"I don't doubt it." 

Hunk yawns and stands up, stretching.

He turns to Keith and says, "You should get a shower and some rest. I'm sure Lance would want you to," before exiting the healing pod room. 

Keith stands up, slowly, cracking his neck with a groan. His legs tingling as the circulation rushes back to him. 

He stares at Lance for a long moment, wondering what he did to have such an amazing person in his life. 

Eventually, Keith tears his gaze away, trudging out of the silent room, feet dragging slightly. 

He walks through the castle to the showers, noticing no one is awake because of how late it is. He showers, washing himself while staring at the wall, blankly. His thoughts consuming him. 

He stays under the water until it runs cold and skin becomes pruny. 

Once he gets out and dries his hair, he brushes his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror. 

He has bags under his eyes and his skin looks pale. Not as pale as Lance's looked, he chastises himself. With a spit and sigh, he wipes his mouth with his elbow and clambers out of the room and into his own. 

He falls on the bed with a plop.

His body is so tired, but his brain is running a mile a minute. All of his thoughts drifting towards Lance and the horrible state he was in before he was knocked out. 

Needless to say, Keith didn't get much sleep that night.


	4. Confusion and Cryosleep

Each day that passes makes Keith more and more worried. He spends his time training until he's on the verge of collapsing.

Truth be told, Keith shouldn't be training in the mental state he's in.

Keith hasn't slept more than 4 hours each night since the Zakuro incident. 

Keith hates Lance for making him feel so weak and helpless.

He hates Lance for letting himself get hurt. 

Most of all, Keith hates how he worries about Lance, knowing he'll never be able to have him. 

Lance doesn't want him. No chance in hell. 

He likes Allura and Allura likes him back. 

She visits Lance in his pod every day. 

The thought boils Keith's blood.

He growls and fights the training bot even harder. His style is sloppy and he gets nicked several times, but finally manages to pin the bot down, shoving his sword through it. 

Keith pants, sweat dripping onto the floor from his brow.

Suddenly the intercom says,"Level 30 bot loading."

With tears burning his eyes, Keith gets up onto his feet with a groan, yelling out,"End training sequence!"

The materializing bot immediately disappears.

Keith grabs his canteen of water, chugging it greedily. 

Then he exits the room, heading towards the showers.

Once he finishes, Keith stalks towards his room, ignoring the side-eyed looks he gets from Pidge. 

Once his door shuts locked, he sighs, running his hand through his wet hair.

He paces back and forth, emotions fighting each other.

It's been a week since Lance was put in the pod. Keith knows the pod won't let him out until he's healed, but he's worried about how long it's taking. 

The other Paladins go in usually for a day, 3 at most. 

Never a week.

Shiro just shrugs it off and says that Lance will be fine. Keith wants to believe Shiro, but he's acting like he doesn't even care. 

Keith shakes his head, before huffing and getting dressed in his usual jeans, t-shirt and jacket.

For some reason, he feels like he needs to go see Lance. 

The same type of feeling he felt that attracted him to Blue. 

Keith quietly walks down the long walkway to the pod room. Once he enters, he recoils. 

Allura is sitting in front of Lance's pod, talking to him. Keith scowls and turns around on his heels, getting ready to leave. 

He shouldn't have trusted his instincts, it always causes him trouble.

Allura suddenly stands up and says,"Keith! Wait." 

Keith turns around slowly, his face hardening as Allura rushes over to him. 

Allura looks up at him and says with determination in her eyes,"Lance needs you." 

Keith scoffs and says, voice dripping with venom, "What does he need me for? You're clearly here for him. Besides, aren't I an untrustworthy Galra who couldn't possibly care for someone? Maybe I'll send him to Zarkon, let him get held for ransom until he has Voltron."

Allura winces and says,"I deserved that. But this isn't about me. This is about Lance. He cares for you, Keith. You need to be here from him in order for him to heal." 

Keith growls out, "He doesn't need me. He wants you. He flirts with you all the time! Aren't you two dating anyways!?" 

Allura's eyes widen as her jaw drops. 

She suddenly bursts tinto laughter, causing Keith's face to flush in embarrassment.

After gathering herself, Allura clears her throat and says with a gleam in her eyes,"Keith, Lance flirts with anything that has a pulse. Boys, girls and aliens. Besides, we are friends, not lovers. He got over me Phoebs ago. Lance has his eye on someone else." 

Keith huffs out, "I didn't know. I haven't been here for the last 2 years."

Suddenly, Keith takes in what Allura said. Before Keith can stop himself, he asks quickly,"If not you, who?" 

Allura chuckles and pushes past Keith, her figure retreating.

Keith shakes his head, frustrated, but looks back at Lance. 

If not Allura, who is it?

Keith can't help but feel the light feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Scolding himself mentally, Keith walks up to Lance's pod, standing in front of him

. His mind races as he stares at Lance's freckles and long lashes. 

His plump, soft-looking lips. 

Suddenly a swoosh sound breaks Keith from his not-so-innocent thoughts, causing him to blush. 

The pod lid slides upward, thrusting Lance's body out.

Quick reflexes and impulsive instincts cause Keith to fling his arms around Lance's waist and cradles the back of his head, softening the fall into his chest. 

Keith holds all of Lances weight; easily.

Lance moans into his neck, tiredly.

Keith flushes, but doesn't let go of him.

Lance glances up at Keith, smiling through heavy-lidded eyes. 

Keith gives an awkward half smile, saying,"I should get you to your room." 

Lance smirks and says, even while tired,"Is that an offer, Mr. Kogane? 'Cause I'd love to, but I'm still hella sore." 

Keith flushes and sputters, almost dropping the cackling Cuban boy to the cold, hard floor. 

Once he gets a hold of himself, Keith retorts,"I should put you back in the pod. You've obviously hit your head and aren't recovered yet." 

Lance whines out against Keiths neck,"Nooo, I've been in that stupid pod for days, weeks, months." 

Keith sighs at Lance's dramatics and deadpans,"It's been a week." 

Lance gulps, but covers it up by saying,"Aww, the mullet counted how long I was out. I'm honored, truly." 

Keith scoffs and says with a smirk,"You know, my arms are getting real tired. You're really heavy and clearly have enough strength to joke." 

As Keith begins letting go of him, Lance moans out,"Nooo. I'm sorry okay. Now, carry me to my room." 

Keith rolls his eyes and begins walking, carrying Lance bridal style, saying,"Yes, princess Lance." 

Lance just smirks and says,"Well, I prefer prince Lance, actually. But I can make an acception, just this once." 

Keith rolls his eyes again, not bothering with a response. 

Soon, they reach Lances room. 

Keith walks in, dumping Lance ever so gracefully down onto the bed with a thud, causing Lance to yelp and pout, rubbing his back. 

For several minutes an uncomfortable silence hangs in the air.

It would continue to hang in the air if it wasn't for Lance's body betraying him, letting out a stomach growl.

Lance flushes as Keith frowns and says,"Do you want me to bring you some food? Or would you rather go to the dining hall to see the others. They've been worried about you, but I'm sure they'd understand you wanting a little alone time to recover. Either way, you've been out for a week and I.V nutrients aren't the best." 

Lance yawns and stretches, wincing and muttering to himself about cryopod aftermath. 

Lance looks up and shakes his head, slowly, saying,"No, it's alright. I'll go see them." 

Keith nods and asks after an awkward cough,"D-Do you need anything before I go?" 

Lance replies with a small smile,"No, but thank you Keith." 

Keith gulps and says,"No problem.", before turning around and speed walking out of the room. 

Lance laughs, patting himself on the back for the achievement of making Keith flustered.

Lance slowly stands up on wobbly knees and begins stripping himself of the bleak healing pod suit. 

Lance winces down at his chest that's bandaged tightly and notices several more wrapped parts.

He sighs, before going to his closet and pulling out his regular outfit consisting of, jeans, a blue baseball t-shirt and his infamous jacket.

He slowly pulls the articles of clothing on. 

Once he finally finishes, he looks at himself in the mirror and frowns at his reflection. 

He looks bruised and beaten up with a fading bruise on the inner corner of his left eye. 

Thankfully, the pod auto cleans the body while it's healing with some healing particles or whatever scientific shit, so Lance didn't smell like death, how he literally feels.

His stomach cries in demand again, causing Lance to frown and say,"Alright, alright. I hear you."


	5. This Isn't Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward.
> 
> Keith confronts Shiro.

Lance trudges down the long corridor and into the kitchen. 

Hunk is there, humming to a song while taking space cookies out of the oven. 

The heavenly smell causes Lance to sigh in content. 

Not wanting to disturb Hunk, Lance slides into a stool at the counter. 

When Hunk turns around to place the cookie tray on the counter, he almost faints, dropping the tray on the table haphazardly, mouth hung open. 

Lance pouts and scolds Hunk playfully, saying,"Hey, be careful with my babies Hunk. They're too precious." 

Hunk suddenly exclaims, "LANCE!!!", before tackling him in a hug. 

Suddenly, multiple footsteps approach the kitchen. 

Pidge shouts out while entering,"What's all the yelling fo-OH MY GOD. LANCE!!!" 

Pidge flings herself forward onto Lance, immediately followed by Allura and Coran. They all talk over each other. 

Moments later, Keith walks silently into the room. 

Lance smiles at him and gives a thumbs up. 

Keith just chuckles and shakes his head. 

The others notice Keiths presence and shout over each other,"LANCE IS BACK." 

Keith smirks and says,"Yeah, I catched him as he flopped out of the pod like a wet noodle."

Lance pouts and says,"That was uncalled for, Keith." 

Everyone breaks out into laughter before continuing their conversations again. 

Hunk serves Lance a plate pilled with cookies and a glass of milk that was produced from Koltenecker. Everyone compliments Hunks cooking, before enjoying cookies together. 

Lance smiles absentmindedly. 

This is how he wishes it could always be. 

This is the team Voltron he knows and loves. 

About a varga later, Shiro walks into the room, saying,"What was all that yelling about?"

Pidge blinks and says, incredulous,"That was over a varga ago. Lance is back." 

Shiro blinks and says with a blank expression,"Oh...You're back."

Lance swallows nervously and says with an awkward laugh,"Yep, I'm back," as Keith stares at Shiro, appalled.

Pidge scowls and Hunk looks surprised

Shiro stares at everyone silently, before clearing his throat and saying,"I'm going to train." 

Shiro walks out of the room, evenly. 

Everyone stares at his retreating figure, shell-shocked, apart from Lance. 

He just puts on a fake smile and stands up, saying,"Welp, I'm going to go to bed now. I need my beauty rest. Even though I still look amazing all the time." 

Hunk opens his mouth to say something, but Lance walks out of the room quickly. 

They all give each other looks that convey sadness and exhaustion.

After a couple of ticks, Keith growls and walks towards the door, grumbling out,"I'm going to go talk to Shiro.

Keith stalks through the hall quickly, a confused frown adorning his face. 

Emotions of anger, sadness, confusion and disbelief clash with each other.

Keith soon arrives in front of the training room. 

With a deep breath, he enters. 

Keith's eyes widen as Shiro fights three bots simultaneously. Beads of sweat roll down his forehead as he pins one down and shoves his Galra arm straight through the chest of another, mercilessly.

Keith's mouth drops as his eyes widen in astonishment. 

Keith covers his hand with his mouth as he sees Shiro slice the bots arm off in one fluid movement. 

Keiths stomach drops. 

This isn't Shiro. 

This isn't Voltron's leader. 

This isn't Keiths brother.

Shiro punches the last remaining bot in the simulation, fingers digging in and ripping out digital wires. The bot short circuits before fading away. 

Shiro smiles with an indescribable glint in his eyes. 

Keith takes a deep breath before saying,"Shiro, we need to talk." 

Shiro smiles at him and says,"Sure, Keith. Let's spar first though."

Keith bites back a gulp, flashbacks of moments ago running through his head. 

Keith grits and nods his head, bayard materializing in his hand as a long sword. 

Shiro smirks, planting himself firmly.

Keith waits for Shiro to make the first move. 

And he does, swinging forward his right fist.

Suddenly, Keith sees his left leg under him. 

Keith quickly reacts, jumping high and pushing on Shiros left shoulder, using the momentum to swing himself behind him. 

Shiro quickly snaps his arm back, grabbing Keith by the shoulders and throwing him to the floor in front of him with a bruising grip.

Keith hisses, pulling himself up.

He then sprints forward, twisting his sword while thrusting it forward.

Shiro just smirks and grasps the sword with his metal hand, yanking it forward, Keith along with it. 

Keith's eyes widen and he quickly uses his unoccupied hand to throw a punch at Shiros gut. 

Shiro stumbles back.

Keith lurches forward, sliding behind Shiro, sliding the sword to his throat, growling out between pants,"Yield." 

Shiro wordlessly elbows Keith in the gut, causing Keith to recoil. 

Shiro turns around, grabbing Keith by the neck, firmly, with his metal arm.

He lifts Keith off the ground by his neck as Keith splutters, punching and kicking. 

Shiro leans forward, whispering in Keiths ear,"No. You yield." 

Keith's eyes widen as he feels his lungs beginning to burn. 

His eyes begin to water as fear makes his blood run cold. 

With a choke, Keith gasps out with a voice like gravel,"I yield!"

Shiro smiles and immediately places Keith onto the floor gently, letting go of his vice grip on Keith's neck. 

Keith gasps and shudders, falling to his knees.

Coughs rack his body as he gulps down air, greedily. 

After regulating his breathing some, he looks up to see Shiro smiling down, offering a hand. 

Keith refuses the hand, standing up on his own, albeit a little shakily. 

Shiro just continues to smile, grabbing a nearby water pouch and downing it all in one gulp. 

He then looks Keith in the eye, saying sincerely,"You put up a great fight, Keith. You are a worthy opponent. Lucky to have you on the team."

Keith huffs and stares Shiro in the eye while saying,"We had our spar. Now we need to talk." 

Shiro just nods, saying,"What's up?" 

Keith steadies himself, taking a deep breath before saying,"What's your issue with Lance? Everyone noticed you blowing him off in the kitchen. He just got out from cryosleep after a week and you don't even say hello." 

Shiro just frowns and says with a blank expression,"Why do you care so much? You've only been back for 2 movements from the Blade." 

Keith growls and says loudly,"Because Lance is part of our team! Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I don't care about the team." 

Shiro just shrugs and says, manner of factly,"Lance messes around too much. He isn't taking his responsibilities and duties seriously. He needs to get his head out of the clouds and focus. He needs to be training."

Keith sputters out, incredulous,"He needs to recover! He just got out of a laser explosion!" 

Shiro frowns and crosses his arms, saying,"It's that kind of thinking that makes Lance so weak." 

Keiths blood boils as he shouts out,"Lance is NOT weak! He's the bravest out of all of us! He saved a child on Zakuro! He put himself between the kid and the laser! He took the hit!" 

Shiro just shakes his head in disapproval, saying,"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Lances recklessness is going to be the end of everything we've worked for. He's going to be the cause for the end of Voltron. You see how he's trying to split the team apart?" 

Keith replies venomously,"No. The only one splitting this team up is you.", before stomping out of the room. 

Shiro shouts for Keith to come back.

Keith ignores him.


	6. You're Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes back to Lance.
> 
> Lance doesn't realize how much he needs him.

Keith races down the hall, skidding to a halt in front of Lance's door.  
He takes a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

"Lance," he calls out.

He waits for a response. None comes.

"Lance," he says again, louder this time.

The door suddenly slides open, revealing Lance.

"What?"

Keith's eyes widen slightly as he takes in his appearance.

Lance's eyes are shiny, but are squinted as they stare at Keith. His clothes are crumpled and his hair is styled haphazardly.

"What is it, Mullet?" Lance asks, impatience clear in his voice.

His fingers tap on the doorframe.

Keith shakes his head, clearing his thoughts.

"We need to talk. It's important."

Lance sighs.

"Shouldn't you be talking to the others? Shiro is our leader. He should probably hear whatever it is."

Keith's teeth grind.

"It's about Shiro."

Lance's face falls, eyes widening in surprise.

He looks caught off guard.

Keith pushes past him and walks into the room. After the door shuts, Lance whips around.

He crosses his arms tightly.

"What about Shiro?" He asks in a tight voice.

"Have you noticed anything different about him lately?" Keith asks, evenly.

Lance's chest tightens.

"Um, no. I don't think so."

"Anything?" Keith prods

Lance huffs, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I don't know what you're implying, Keith, but whatever you are, stop."

"He brushed you off completely, Lance!" Keith splutters.

Lance sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not the first time," he mumbles under his breath.

Keith's eyes widen.

"What was that?" He says.

Lance's stare hardens.

He clenches his teeth, saying, "Keith, it's really none of your buisness. So stop."

Keith growls

"Of course it's my buisness! Shiro's like a brother to me. This team is my family."

Lance scoffs.

"You haven't been here for two years."

Keith locks eyes with Lance.

"But I'm here, now. And I do care."

Lance laughs, bitterly.

He flings his hands up in the air, saying, "Fine! Because you demand so, I'll tell you all about how Shiro treats. He pushes me aside. Outcasts me from the group. Pushes me too hard in training. Grabs me. Berates me in front of everyone and in private. Invades my personal space and threatens me. There! Are you happy now?

Keith's mouth falls.

"No, Lance. Why would I?"

Tears fill Lance's eyes.

He groans in frustration.

"Agh! I don't know! I'm just so confused and have been since you've left. This is my new normal! You're just going to have to accept that, Keith. I already have."

Keith steps forward. Before Lance can react, he feels long arms encircle him and pull him flush against Keith's body.

"You shouldn't have to," Keith whispers against his neck.

Lance's eyes widen.

A choked back sob echoes across the room.

Lance doesn't know if it erupts from him or Keith.

"I'm so sorry, Lance. I'm so sorry I left you here. You don't deserve the way you've been treated."

Lance lets out a shuddery breath.

"What if I do, though? Shiro's right. I do slack off to much. I don't train enough. I'm not good at anything. I can't even pull my own weight."

Keith leans back, looking up at Lance.

A determined look crosses his face.

His hands come up and cup Lance's cheeks, gently.

"Don't ever say that again," Keith says, firmly.

Lance's lips part in surprise.

"Wha-"

Keith cuts him off. "Don't ever talk that way about yourself again. It's not true. And feeding into those thoughts only hurts yourself more."

Lance opens his mouth to speak.

"Let me finish," Keith says. "You are important. You're the pilot of the blue lion. A paladin of Voltron. Our sharpshooter."

Lance lets out a wet chuckle.

Keith smiles warmly, before continuing, "But most importantly, you're Lance."

"Don't let anyone make you feel indifferent. Not me, not Shiro, not anybody."

Lance eyes pool with fresh tears, but he nods slightly.

Keith searches Lance's eyes, looking for something.

And even though they may be slick with water, he can tell they shine a little brighter.

Keith holds Lance closely to his chest, letting him unload all of the pain and sadness he's felt over the past two years.

He rubs his back, whispering comforting words into his ear.

Even when it slows down to a quiet sniffle, he holds on tight.

And he's never letting go again.


End file.
